


More Than Scars |JD x FM|

by Airiamurillo



Series: Scars [3]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Gang Violence, Hospitalization, Hurt, M/M, Movie Night, Scars, couple time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airiamurillo/pseuds/Airiamurillo
Summary: Part 3 out of 6 of my scars series.





	More Than Scars |JD x FM|

Part 3 of my scars series – As always if you want to read what happened to Danny and George then check out the following:

I’m Bent I’m not Broken

Every Lasting Scar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jorel p.o.v

Today was Danny and George’s first therapy session. Management asked them whether join therapy would help them deal with their scars and they agreed. Danny would have gone on his own if he wasn’t so afraid to speak about what happened. Matt and Jordon are waiting anxiously with us at my house. I promised Danny we would de a redo of the movie night and include him in it after the therapy. I’m hoping that it would be the last of the attacks now, but an unsettling feeling in my stomach says that gang if larger than we all anticipated, and they will get all of us eventually it’s only a matter of time. It has been six months since George’s attack and a year since Danny’s, so I think one of us is gonna get it soon.

I don’t tell anyone else this even though Danny’s mentioned it in his sleep before. No one asked him about it because he barely remembers the good dreams anymore. If I was to be attacked it would be difficult. Dylan’s wouldn’t give much pay off and Jordon’s is too difficult too. Matt’s would be more worth it for them, but I don’t think they’d go after him just yet. We’ll just have to see how it all goes when one of us leave the house. There is no use dwelling on it too much either though. We could all be left alone now and it’s just poor Danny and George that have to live with theirs for the rest of their lives.

Danny’s almost fully used to being blind in one eye. It does still cause him to be a little clumsier than he used to be, but he is so careful now that he rarely ever falls. George was more self-conscious about his at first, Danny’s lucky he can hide most of his with shades. There is no hiding a three that goes from your forehead to your chin on one side of your face. He embraces it now, as does Danny with his. Soon the other two walk in and Danny goes straight into Matt’s arms and buries his head into the older man’s chest. “It’s okay Danny,” Matt says, I look to Jordon and see those two snuggled like Dylan and I are. “He did so well, he managed to tell the lady everything like I did,” George says, that’s good. I’m glad Danny got it off his chest.

“That’s good, we’re always proud of you Danny,” I tell him, and I see a smile out of the blonde. He finally got the courage to go to his hairdresser who even gave him a slot where they knew the place would be quiet to help reduce the stress. “Thanks, I was a little worried that I was not going to be able to talk like that first attempt with the cops,” he tells us. Matt still hates that insensitive cop that was there at the first interview they had. It’s safe to say that particular cop is not involved in either Danny or George’s cases. “Yeah, we get that. If you ever wanna talk to any of us about it then you can,” Dylan says. Danny yawns, he’s had another rough time with sleep, that’s why I am picking films that might just send him off to dreamland.

It worked, too well since it also made George fall asleep after a while. I smiled at Matt who looked so grateful that his boyfriend was asleep. “Thanks for arranging this Jorel. This is exactly what we need right now. Just some time off to relax and enjoy each other’s company,” he tells me. I get up to get blankets for the sleeping ones and Matt hugs me after I cover Danny with a blanket. “You’re welcome Matt, I know this was badly needed. Everything will work itself out in the end,” I tell him. I hug him back and then go snuggle up with Dylan to enjoy the movies. It’s just perfect, all six of us relaxing without a care in the world.

“Jay? We’re out of snacks,” Dylan says, between him and Jordon I wasn’t surprised that they were all gone. I kept an eye on Danny to make sure he got some too. PTSD is pain in the fucking ass sometimes and I just want to help Matt keep an eye on Danny and make sure that he won’t do something he would regret later. “I’ll go get more. What do you guys want?” I ask, I am going to make sure that Danny has a bag of snacks all to himself that he will eat and the same goes for the other guys. I have the money to get like six bags of popcorn, chips, chocolate and stuff like that. I noticed we were getting low on beer as well. I leave armed with my list and Danny looked really nervous for some reason. Maybe he had a flashback to what happened when he got snacks for his movie night and he was attacked.

I managed to get everything and come back. Danny helped me sort all of the stuff out, he is getting good at being able to see with only one working eye now. “Want help with that?” I ask, the one thing he couldn’t quite do yet was open the beer by himself with the bottle opener. “Yeah please,” he says, and I open the beer before handing it back to him. he puts it down then hugs me tightly. “Don’t worry Danny. I am okay,” I tell the younger male. We just hug in the kitchen for a moment. “I know, but when you said you were getting snacks it took me right back to the movie night I tried to have one and this happened,” he says, pointing at his eye. I knew that would worry him, so I tried my best to be as quick as possible.

“I know Dan, especially now it’s been a year. We’re gonna have a good evening okay. I think I got enough food to sink a battleship,” I tell him, and he laughs. I will be an idiot as long as it makes him happy. “Yeah, sorry for worrying so much,” he tells me. It’s common for Danny to apologise a lot especially when he thinks he has done something wrong when he actually hasn’t. “You don’t have to say sorry Danny. Your worries are completely justified and appropriate after what you went through,” I tell him. He gives me a small smile and we hurry up prepping the food before people start yelling at us both for it. I take most of it just as Danny is still not one hundred percent steady on his feet all the time.

“Hey, mind if we all stay over?” George asks me, and I shrug. They enjoy spending time here and I have two spare bedrooms. “Sure, be my guest,” I tell him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Danny and Matt kiss each other on the lips. Those two are such a cute couple, Matt has been there for Danny through the roughest time in the blonde’s life and their love has just blossomed from there. I see them walking down the isle one day and we’ll all be there when they say I do in front of the vicar and then Matt carries him away. We watch a few more movies before we decide it’s time to go to bed though. “Is Danny okay?” Dylan asks me when we get to our bedroom. I love this man so much.

“Yeah, he’s okay. He did think when I went to get the snacks earlier that the same thing was gonna happen to me as it did him, but it turned out okay. I can’t believe they just went for him as he was buying our movie snacks that day,” I tell him. It just goes to show how heartless they really are and how little they care about anyone else around them. “Yeah poor Danny, that has got to be horrible for him to have to go through that then it come back to worry him when someone else leaves in the same way,” Dylan tells me. We talk a little longer before I start getting really tired and snuggle up to Dylan in bed.

“Goodnight Jorel. I love you,” he tells me. I snuggle closer to him and we just enjoy each other’s company. I feel his arms wrap around me a little tighter as he kisses the top of my head. “Goodnight Dylan. I love you too,” I tell him. Minutes later we both fall asleep in each other’s arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jorel p.o.v – a few weeks later

“Do you know where you are Jorel?” a doctor asks me. I just woke up five minutes ago in the hospital with a fuzzy memory after what happened late last night. Dylan is asleep on the chair next to me. “In the hospital?” I ask, not one hundred percent sure what happened but I had a rough idea. He asked me more memory based questions before saying my memory was fine. I was going to have the dollar sign scared in my cheek and everyone else are on their way. I get some water and I drink it while I wait for Dylan to wake up. He must have been here since last night and then called the guys afterwards. He woke up an hour after I did. “Hey babe,” he tells me, and I smile. I felt weak and sore, but I was glad he was here.

George and Jordon were the next to arrive, they brought breakfast for the two of us which was greatly appreciated. I didn’t really enjoy the hospital breakfast even if Dylan had to feed it to me. “How are you feeling Jay?” Jordon asks, and I give him a thumbs down. I understand how Danny and George felt at first and why they both slept so much initially. “I’ll be glad to be home,” I tell them both, my voice was not good either. George hugged me gently first then Jordon did. Dylan fed me the better breakfast while we wait for the other two to show up. “Danny and Matt should be here soon. Matt said he was on his way,” George says, it’s not like them to not be here when we are in need. Then again this is different to last time.

We were all in our separate houses this time and not all hanging out like the last two times this happened. Matt appeared another half an hour later and looked really stressed out. He hugged me, and Dylan vacated his seat, so the curly haired man could sit down before he collapsed. “Where Danny?” I ask, my voice barely there but Matt heard me. I though he was going to be upset because another member got hurt. It makes half the band now. “He got arrested, no idea what for. We were in bed and then the cops are banging on the door and took him away,” Matt explains. It felt unbelievable. I would never consider Danny to be a law breaker. He’s rarely outside of his house nowadays anyway.

“Our Danny? The little innocent blonde who spends his days painting in the house got arrested?” George asks, struggling to believe it himself. I felt sorry for Matt, I don’t even care about myself right now. I just want Danny and Matt to be okay above anything else. I still have the coffee left, untouched from me because I didn’t like it. I shakily offer the coffee to Matt who accepts it. He’s in a state of shock, his boyfriend was taken by nasty cops while they were both in their pjs. He had to get dressed and come straight here instead of being with Danny and it’s tearing him up inside. “Yeah, and I’m not even with him right now. This fucking sucks,” Matt says, I look to Dylan who gets my message and puts his hands on Matt’s shoulders and rubs them.

“There wouldn’t be much you could do for Dan right now anyway. He’s gonna come here when he’s done, and he won’t be mad that you’re here already. You’d be waiting around on your own for god knows how long without any news on how it’s going over there, and he’d ask you to be here waiting for him,” Dylan says, we all know Danny well enough that he would ask Matt to go wait at home or the hospital for him to get out. I wonder what on earth they could arrest him for. Like George said Danny spends most of his time when he isn’t with us painting or playing instruments since he can still do it. “I know, it’s just stressful. I’m sorry guys,” Matt says, he was going to mention it should be about me right now, but he didn’t.

He knows I’d rather talk about anything other than why I am currently in hospital on a drip with a dressing on my right cheek covering my new addition to my face. I’ll heal from this, we don’t know what is going to happen to Danny. We don’t know what he has been arrested for, what evidence they have on whatever happened and if they would charge him with it or not. It was a rude awakening for Matt who almost downs the coffee in one but realises that it is too hot right now, so he has to take his time with it. “Don’t worry about me Matt. I’ll be fine,” I tell him. My voice was slowly getting better which is good. I don’t mind Danny being the main focus of attention right now. We can’t even call the local police department to ask what’s going on.

I fell asleep a couple of times and each time I woke up I prayed that Danny would be released before I get discharged. I’m still not well enough to leave just yet, so he has some time. Dylan lies next to me and the others make themselves comfortable as best they could. “This is ridiculous, I can’t even focus on the shitty thing that happened to you and I should be,” he tells me. I feel so sorry for Matt. I can’t imagine what is going through his head right now. I can’t get up and hug him right now, but I reach my hand out and hold his in a reassuring grip. “Matt don’t beat yourself up over this. Just you being here is enough for me. I know it’s worrying what happened to Danny this morning. I’m worried too, I just hope Danny can come back,” I tell him.

“Me too Jorel,” Matt tells me. George wakes up next and asks if anyone’s hungry and we both were even if Matt didn’t admit it out loud. He needs to eat, and he needs to keep hydrated or he will end up in a bed like me and I don’t think Danny would want that and neither would any of us. George came back with food and not a Danny following behind him like we had hoped. “Didn’t see him I’m afraid,” George says, before handing the food out. I dig into my food and George encourages Matt to eat his with the same speech I would have given him if I didn’t have food in my mouth tat that current moment in time.

I know George had food saved for Danny. He was careful when giving the other two guys their food that they didn’t take Danny’s as extras and they understood. We all know Danny will be hungry by the time we are finally reunited with the blonde. We don’t know if they will feed him while he is there, but they have a duty of care, so they should do it. Danny finally showed up later that evening and he walked in barefoot, tired with his pj pants on and probably his brother’s shirt. “Danny!” we all say happily, and he goes right into Matt’s arms. “Hey,” Danny says sleepily. The food is still good, and he eats it right away. Poor Danny has had a rough day like me. I get to go home tomorrow morning. They want to keep an eye on me cause I had a couple of moments where I felt worse.

“What happened?” I ask, I’ll explain what happened to me later even though Danny has a pretty good idea by now. “Dunno, someone said they saw someone close to my description steal something on the day we had the movie night. I told them where I was and who could back me up on that and they were fine with that. They couldn’t get hold of any of you even though I don’t think they bothered. They let me go because my left eye doesn’t match the description of the person,” Danny explains. That is the one time he can ever say that having the botched up scarred and damaged eye is a good thing. Matt holds Danny tighter and kisses the top of his head. I think we are all relieved to see Danny here.

We talk about what happened to me and just enjoy all being together again. Tomorrow will be a day of trying to get back to some sense of normality before the next attack happens. By now there is no denying Jordon, Dylan and Matt are all going to be injured at some point. It does take the shock factor out of this somewhat. “You all gonna stay here tonight or go home and all meet up at mine tomorrow?” I ask. Danny looked exhausted and ready to fall asleep at any given moment. I’m not fair off feeling the same way. “Uh Dan and I are probably gonna go home and sleep. We’ll come over tomorrow to your place if you want,” Matt says, Danny sleepily nods in his arms. I smile at the couple.

“Yeah come to mine for about three or four pm. I’ll text you if I have to stay another night here though,” I tell them and Matt nods. They soon leave, George carries Danny to Matt’s car as the second youngest has fallen asleep already. Poor Danny, it’s been a rough day. I’d hate to be in jail and not know what is going on and what he did wrong even though he knew it was bullshit he just had to wait for the cops to agree on that. “Glad Danny can go home,” I tell Dylan who nods. I snuggle up to him and quickly fall asleep even in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day - Jorel p.o.v

Finally get to go home. I got a picture of Matt saying that Danny was pretty much out for the count this morning and they don’t know when he will wake up but when he does they will come over. I will never get the image of a sleepy confused Danny walking into the room with his Marvel pj pants and a t-shirt with a cat and mouse on it. His brother Rueben is a cop, so it allowed him to give Danny a t-shirt that he could wear since he was arrested without one. I tell Matt to not worry, we could always go to him if they wanted. For now though, I am going to my house and spending time with Tiger and just getting used to changing the dressing and caring for my new wound myself with a little assistance from Dylan.

“You are on sofa rest Jay. Let me take care of you,” he tells me when we get into the house. I sit on the sofa, there is no use arguing with Dylan. I do feel pretty shitty and sore this morning. Tiger sits on my lap and purrs loudly. “You missed your daddy yesterday didn’t you?” I ask my cat in that typical annoying pet owner voice that you only talk to your pets in and no one else around you. Tiger lets out a little noise that makes me think he understood, and Dylan comes in with a cup of coffee and my pain medication. I take the pills and take a good swig of my drink. “Thanks babe,” I tell him. The house is clean, Danny helped me clean it after the movie night. For some reason yesterday I thought it never happened, but I know it did.

I show Dylan the new text message I got of Louie laying on top of Danny who is still fast asleep. I knew the younger one would still be sleeping till at least midday or 1 pm which I why I gave 3 or 4 pm as their time to arrive so they have time to have some sleep catch up. It was a long day with a 5 am wake up for Danny and Matt yesterday which neither of them would be used to. I tell Matt to look after himself and if he needs to rest that’s fine. We could even keep an eye on Danny if Matt needed to sleep while he was here. It’s not a big deal, it is what they would do for us if they were in our situation. When Dylan and I were both sick and couldn’t really look after each other let alone ourselves both men were there looking after us.

Jordon and George are having their date day that they scheduled way back a month ago. I told them it was fine, and they were there all night last night anyway. They could visit me at home any time they wanted. My scar is about the same size as Danny’s and like George it’s not easy to cover up, but Jordon said he could get some Jdog bandanas ordered if I really felt too scared to go out in public. I never really post selfies to Instagram, so I don’t have to worry about that particularly. Dylan makes us lunch while I watch whatever seems interesting on the television. Tiger is not about to let me get up and wander around any time soon, so I will take that as an excuse to be lazy today. I think everyone in the band deserves a lazy day today.

We have all been working hard on our next album and going through the same old bullshit with management trying to censor us and not allow us to produce the music that we want and what works with our fans the most. We have a few good tracks and I have already heard the clean version of one of them and it sounds absolutely fucking ridiculous. “Thanks babe,” I tell him. I was happy to just sit on the couch with him then spend some time with my best friends. Danny has good advice on how to cope with what happened even though he doesn’t always follow it himself. “You’re welcome babe, hope we get to see Dan today. Didn’t get to see much of him yesterday. By the time he joined us he was just too tired,” Dylan says.

“Yeah, bless him. It will be good to see Danny when he is more awake and coherent. He probably doesn’t remember much from yesterday evening if he does remember anything at all,” I tell him. He was arrested rather roughly, and it disorientated him for sure. I saw the bruises on his arms and legs from being held down and cuffed too tightly originally. Danny is the kind of person to not complain so he probably had the cuffs on too tightly until the got removed. Matt sent me a text asking if I have stuff to clean cuts. The cuffs left little cuts on Danny’s wrists and he doesn’t want them to get infected. I tell Matt we can get it sorted out when they get there. Matt says they are coming for three, Danny was waking up while we talked.

Bang on three o’clock Dylan lets Matt and Danny in. I have moved from this seat a couple of times to go to the bathroom but that was it. I hug Danny and Matt and Danny sits next to me. “You okay now Dan?” I ask him, and he nods. He does remember more about yesterday than I thought he did at least. “Yeah, my wrists are sore but other than that I’m good,” he tells me, and Matt lets him snuggle up with me while he gets the first aid kit to sort his boyfriends wrists out. “Rueben better get that cop told off for hurting you,” Dylan says, and I nod. Rueben looks after Danny well and if he hears that one of his colleagues hurt his little brother then there will be hell to pay in the jail for that. “I told him this morning when I woke up and he said he was dealing with it,” Danny replies.

Danny was cleaned up and we spend the afternoon watching movies together. It was like another repeat of a month ago, but a cosier couple double date setting rather than a triple date one. I enjoy this setting more too. Danny and Matt will kiss occasionally, but it never goes further than a harmless kiss on the lips. The other two will go to nearly fucking each other before we tell them to knock it off. We order pizza, no one feels safe leaving the house today I can tell. Dylan is very anxious as he snuggles up to me on the couch and Danny’s feeling the same way. I think he sleepily apologised to me for what happened yesterday even though it was never his fault. We are still alive which is the important thing.

Matt fell asleep not long after dinner and Danny looks at me. “Sup Dan?” I ask, I am more than happy to let them stay over if Danny is too scared to drive home. “Can you guys spend some time with me next week? I want Matt to have a trip where he goes to visit his friends and does not have to worry about dealing with my baby ass for a few days,” he says, he knows he doesn’t have to ask to stay over cause I will say yes anyway. “Sure thing Dan. You are not a baby, I know how you feel about what happened and you are always more sensitive which is a good thing. We will happily keep you occupied for a few days,” I tell him. I look to Dylan who was nodding so quickly his head could have come off.

“Jorel’s right Danny. Nothing about what happened to either of you would make you a weak, wimpy or baby person. You are a man, a strong, brave and good man. Nothing is going to change that, we could find some fun things to do when Matt has his trip,” Dylan says, and Danny smiles. He just needs that reassurance every now and again because of the hate he has been receiving over what happened. Some people just can’t let you live your live I swear. I’d love for them to have their face scarred for life and then get bullied for it even though it was not their fault that it happened to them. They wouldn’t like it so much then that much I could tell them right away. “You can stay the night too,” I add, just in case that was going to be Danny’s next question.

Dylan gets a blanket to keep Matt warm with while he sleeps. My house has a tendency to get cold at random times which is why I have a few blankets stashed in the living room. When I have guests over I can just give them blankets while I wait for my heating to get fixed. I let Danny cuddle up to me, it helps when he gets little anxiety attacks. He did get scared by Tiger picking up on his emotional state and wanted to give the blonde some distraction. “Aw Tiger, you love Danny?” I ask and the cat prups as his little way of agreeing with me which makes Danny smile. Tiger loves all the band, but he often goes to Danny for attention when he comes over. When we had the other movie night I went to check on them in the night and found Tiger cuddled up to Danny both fast asleep.

“I love Tiger too,” Danny says. Tiger then decides to lick all three of us and the sleeping Matt in the face before laying back down on Danny’s lap while we watch another film. “We all love Tiger,” Dylan says quietly. I rub Danny’s shoulder when he falls asleep during the film. It seems no quieter now they are both asleep, but I do enjoy them being here. “How strong do you think you are?” I ask Dylan. I’m not disturbing George to ask him to come put the two sleeping males to bed. He looks at Danny and Matt who are both fast asleep but not snuggling with each other yet. They will when they are in bed together or if Matt wakes up. “Strong enough to take Dan to bed. We’d have to wake Mattie up though,” Dylan says.

I would have given the same answer if I was being honest. Danny is pretty light for his size and if he wakes up he helps support some of his own weight when you carry him. “Yeah, I would have given the same answer. Let’s let them both sleep for now. We can watch a few more films together before it definitely is bed time,” I tell him. I feel pretty good right now, I have been up to date with my pain meds and keep eating and drinking. Danny said he feels good too now he’s rested a lot and relaxed today, so he doesn’t have to worry about the memories of yesterday he has to deal with. It must have been pretty traumatic to wake up hearing cops yelling at you to get down on the ground without really knowing what is going on.

Matt wakes up at the end of the next movie and I let him hold Danny in his arms. Matt can carry Danny up the stairs when it is bed time. “Hey good nap Matt?” I ask, and he nods. He does have a lot of responsibility when it comes to aiding Danny in his recovery from what happened, and it does get tiring and even Danny knows that. It makes him feel a little guilty, but there is nothing that Danny can do about it. “Yeah, it felt good to rest. I know Danny’s in good hands with you guys. Has he told you about the plans for next week?” he asks me. I bet it was Danny’s idea for Matt to go to see Austin and the others and Matt reluctantly agreed after a while. “Yeah, we’ll look after Danny while you’re gone. You got no need to worry about your bear with us,” Dylan says.

“That’s good. I know Danny wants me to do it and so does Austin. Danny thinks I should get my social life back now it’s been a year and things are looking up for him now,” Matt says. Danny is in a better place mentally then he was this time a year ago. Matt told us about the near suicide attempt that happened on that day Danny woke up from the coma alone and afraid. Danny certainly does not want to do that again that is for sure. He’s got a good support network around him like I have when I go through my recovery over the next few months. It’s not easy, but it’s more tolerable when you have your friends around you who you know have your back no matter what shit happens around you during your friendship.

“You know where your little room is right Mattie?” I ask, I’m going to head to bed now. I’m quite tired and the others can stay up if they want. Danny’s still sleeping, I think he’s going to sleep the whole night through now. “Yeah, thanks Jay. Have a good night,” he tells me with a smile. I don’t mind him watching whatever. He’s respectful of my things unlike Jordon. Dylan follows me up to bed and hugs me when we are both in bed. “I love you Jay,” he tells me. I kiss him on the lips, it’s bliss. I smile at him. “I love you too Dylan,” I tell him. I hear Matt take Danny and himself to bed just before I fall asleep myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
